


When Worlds Explode

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, but a fluffy ending is guaranteed, it seems dire to begin with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Magnus wakes up alone.





	1. Magnus

I already have two (three) WiP, but here I am starting another one.

Not sure which series it will go in, but this is rattling around in my brain and I need to get rid of it.

Apologizing in advance. Tissues may be needed.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and reaches across the bed, but his hand smacks onto mattress and not his husband. He sits up and looks around the bedroom. The loft is quiet.

Too quiet.

Magnus looks at the wall and it takes him a few minutes to realize that there is only one dresser there. He quickly jumps out the bed and runs out the bedroom.

He looks around the living room, then runs into the other rooms. They are all empty of furniture and people.

He runs back through the living room and into the kitchen. The Keurig machine is gone.

Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers as he closes his eyes and concentrates on Alec's smile.

Nothing.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the living room. Tears roll down his face as he tries to think.

His family is gone. More like they never existed in the first place.

Magnus wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens a portal and leaves the loft.

He steps out into the War Room and looks around. He doesn't recognize any of the ShadowHunters in the room.

Taking a deep breath, he walks over to a male ShadowHunter sitting at a monitor, "Excuse me."

The ShadowHunter smiles as he stands up, "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"I'm Magnus Bane and I'm looking for Alec Lightwood."

"Mr. Bane, welcome to the Institute. I'm Paul. There hasn't been a Lightwood here in years."

Magnus closes his eyes for a few seconds, as he tries not to cry, "Oh?"

Paul nods, "Yes, Isabelle Lightwood was the last one. She was appointed Head after Alexander was killed."

Magnus reaches for the chair, "Alec was killed?"

"Yes, him and his parabatai were killed by demons, over twenty years ago."

"And Izzy?"

"She was killed about ten years ago, also demons."

Magnus sinks into the chair, "Clary Fairchild?"

Paul shakes his head, "I don't know her. She's a ShadowHunter?"

Magnus swallows, "She's Jocelyn Fray's daughter."

"Don't know that name either."

"Maybe you know her by her married name, Jocelyn Morgenstern."

Paul's eyes widen, "As in Valentine Morgenstern?"

Magnus nods, "His wife and daughter."

"Him, I've heard of. But not his family."

"What about Valentine, is he still alive?"

"I have no idea. Some say he's dead, but every now and then, there are rumors of him being seen."

"The Mortal Cup, where is it?"

Paul shrugs, "That also is a mystery."

Magnus shakes his head, "Demons wipe out the Lightwoods, and nobody thinks that is suspicious?"

"It happened before I got here, so I can't say, sorry."

Magnus closes his eyes as tears run down his face. He keeps reaching for the Love Rune but there is nothing there.

Paul asks, "Mr. Bane, are you okay?"

Magnus slowly opens his eyes and stands, "Not really." He walks away and leaves the War Room. He walks out the Institute and looks around the park.

The sun is shining. Mundanes and ShadowHunters are going about their business. Everything seems fine to them, but Magnus' world no longer exists. He opens a portal and returns to the loft.

A quiet and empty loft.

He walks into his bedroom and sits on the bed facing his dresser.

He closes his eyes again, hoping that THIS time he will get something but there is no Love Rune empowered with DownWorlder magic for him to connect to.

He slides off the bed and sits on the floor as he drops his face into his hands and sobs.

After all this time, his worst nightmare has finally come true.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is dead and gone from his life.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I slowly back away from the computer, I have NO idea where this is going.

BUT I can guarantee that it will have a FLUFFY ENDING.

Just not sure how much angst there is before we get to it.

I can hear you cursing me out, but I still love you. xo


	2. Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up alone.

Hi everybody. RiL,HaD chapter 6 is coming along quite nicely, BUT chapter 2 and 3 of this fanfic are rattling around in my brain, demanding to be set free.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxx

Alec reaches across the bed without opening his eyes. There is nobody there. Sitting up quickly, he looks around the bedroom. There is no Magnus.

Alec throws the covers to the side as he gets out the bed and walks into the living room. Magnus isn't in the loft.

Alec sighs and walks back into the bedroom. He stares at the wall until he realizes that Magnus'  ** _dresser_**  isn't there. Alec runs to the closet and only his clothes are hanging up.

Alec quickly gets dressed and walks back into the living room. All the touches that Magnus did to the loft are gone.

Alec takes a deep breath and opens a portal. He leaves the loft.

He arrives outside the Institute. Taking another deep breath, he walks in. He passes ShadowHunters, some he vaguely recognizes, but most he has no idea who they are. They in turn, ignore him. He walks into the War Room. Nobody questions him being there, nor does anybody offer any assistance.

Alec walks over to a female ShadowHunter sitting in front of a monitor, "Excuse me Miss, I'm looking for Magnus Bane."

She glances at him, "He's been dead for over ten years."

Alec gasps, not just because of the news of his husband's death, but the coldness in her voice, "How did he die?"

"Forsaken attack. Most ShadowHunters die young."

Alec mumbles, "Thank you", as he walks away from her and leaves the War Room. He runs out the Institute and almost trips down the stairs. But he grabs the banister and keeps his footing as he continues. He runs over to a bench and sits down as he starts feeling dizzy.

He puts his head in his hands as he takes deep breaths to clear his head.

Once his head clears he slowly stands up. He says out loud, "I need to get to Max, he can fix this." Alec opens a portal and leaves the park.

He walks out into the loft, ready to tell Max what happened, then stops as he sees that the living room has no furniture in it. Alec looks around and the kitchen also is empty. He walks around and sees the bedrooms are also empty.

Alec sits on the floor in the living room as tears run down his face. Not only has he lost his beloved Magnus, but Max and his fathers are gone as well.

**_-tbc-_ **

xxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I see you cursing me out. Didn't see that coming did you?

Two things to remember, FLUFFY ENDING and I love you. xo


	3. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of pieces fall into place.

Notice this chapter's title.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus doesn't know how long he sat on the floor crying, but the sun has set and his bedroom is getting dark. He holds onto the bed as he slowly stands. He goes into the bathroom and washes his face without putting the light on. He doesn't need to see how dead his eyes are.

He dries his face and walks into the living room. He closes his eyes and prays to Mistress Destiny to send him something. But it seems that even she has abandoned him.

Magnus looks in the kitchen, but he isn't hungry. Even a martini doesn't interest him. All he wants is his family. He stands there and stares at the empty space on the counter, where the Keurig machine should be.

Suddenly he sees a cell in his mind. A cell in Idris. Mistress Destiny hasn't abandoned him after all.

He opens a portal and leaves the loft.

He walks out and goes down the corridor to the security desk. He nods at the ShadowHunter sitting there, "I'm here to see the prisoner."

The ShadowHunter nods, "Okay. You need to know anything?" He stands and walks around the desk.

Magnus weakly smiles, "They didn't tell me much, how about filling me in."

"Sure. Right this way." Magnus follows him as he talks, "He's been here since he was a kid. Fucker tried to wipe out everybody in the Pennsylvania Institute. He killed five ShadowHunters until somebody was able to sneak up on him and knock him out."

Magnus feels sick to his stomach, but he nods, "Terrible."

"Yeah. The only reason the fucker ain't dead is because he was only a boy. Consul took pity on him and decided locking his ass up here would be more humane. Personally, I would have killed him, if they asked me. Kid or not. But nobody asked me."

Magnus closes his eyes and slowly opens them, "Pity."

"I know right." They stop at the cell Magnus saw in his vision. The Shadowhunter glares at the prisoner, "Hey Freak, you got a visitor."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Freak?"

"Yeah that's his name." The ShadowHunter points to the two inch bands around the prisoner's wrists, "Consul also thought it would be more humane to not keep him cuffed, but he wasn't THAT stupid to allow the fucker to use his magic. Those bands have electrodes that block the fucker's magic."

Magnus nods, "Thank you, I can take it from here."

"Gotcha, call if you need anything." He walks back up the hallway to his desk.

Magnus weakly smiles at the prisoner, "Hello."

The prisoner's purple eyes glare at him coldly. He's at least twenty years old, it's hard to judge age when it comes to warlocks. He's olive skinned. He's bald and his scalp is red. Also red are his palms, mid way up his forearms.

Magnus takes a deep breath as he flicks his hand and the cell door opens. He glances up the hall, but the ShadowHunter isn't paying attention. Magnus walks into the cell. He asks, "Can you talk?"

Freak sneers, "Of course I can. Who are you?"

Magnus closes his eyes as tears threaten. He slowly opens them, "I'm your ticket out of here."

"Why?"

"Because you don't belong here."

"Where do I belong?"

"With a family that loves you."

Freak coldly laughs, "Master sent you?"

Magnus' eyes go cold, "That bastard better be dead."

Freak tilts his head, "You know Master?"

"Not really. But forget about him, let's talk about you."

"Fine, talk."

Magnus waves his hand, "This is wrong. YOU being here is wrong."

"Right."

"I need your help, but first we need to fix you."

Freak coldly laughs, "I don't need fixing."

Magnus nods, "Yes you do." He snaps his finger, the band on Freak's right wrist opens and falls to the floor.

Freak looks from his wrist to the band, then at Magnus, "You think that's wise?"

Magnus nods, "I believe that somewhere inside you, you know this world is wrong. Help me fix it."

Freak snaps his fingers and coldly smiles as blue magic crackles at his fingertips. He glances at Magnus, "How?"

"Max calls it a 'reboot'. His father calls it a restoration spell. Touch your forehead and let your magic clear your mind of what doesn't belong there."

Freak looks at his fingers, then back at Magnus. With a nod he touches his forehead with his pointer and middle fingers. His head snaps back as his eyes close.

Magnus looks down the hall, the ShadowHunter is still sitting at his desk.

Freak's eyes slowly open and he looks around. Magnus holds his breath. Freak sees him and smiles, "Poppa."

Magnus blinks as tears roll down his face, "Mikey." He snaps his fingers, the band on Mikey's left wrist opens and drops to the floor.

Mikey looks at his wrists, "Poppa, where are my tattoos?" He looks at his father with panic in his eyes.

Magnus smiles, "Relax, Mikey. Your memory has been restored,, now you need to restore your body." He wipes his eyes.

Mikey nods, "Okay, Poppa."

"Set your mundane glamour."

Mikey nods as his skin goes brown. He looks at his right wrist and smiles when he sees the tattoo celebrating his fathers' anniversary date. He looks at his left wrist and sighs happily when he sees the deflect, love and storge rune tattoos are also back. He smiles at his father, "That's better."

Magnus nods, "Now drop the glamour."

Mikey does as he's told and nods as his skin lightens but the tattoos remain, "I'm me again."

Magnus laughs as Mikey stands and they hug. Magnus holds Mikey tight, "Thank god."

"What happened, Poppa?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Some major shit, Mikey. We need to get to Max."

Mikey nods. He chews on his lip, "Where's Daddy and Maxine?"

Magnus holds his son's hand tight, "Daddy, Uncle Jace, Aunt Izzy are dead. I assume so is Aunt Clary. As for Maxine, I have no idea where she is or how to find her."

Mikey nods as he tries not to cry, "Max will fix this."

Magnus nods, "He has to fix this." He walks over and looks down the hallway. The ShadowHunter seems to have not moved in all the time he has been in the cell. Magnus sends a quick thank you to Mistress Destiny. He looks at his son, "Let's go."

Mikey nods as Magnus opens a portal and they leave the cell.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, now we can talk.

**A/N1:** I kind of lied when I said I wasn't sure which series this belonged to. I knew when chapter 1 popped into my head, that it was Magnus2.

**A/N2:** This chapter actually popped into my head before 'Alec', but it made more sense for me to switch their order. Wouldn't you agree?

Yes, I know you hate me. How about a spoiler? Chapter 4's title is  _ **Albert**_.

Love ya xoxo


	4. Albert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this get any worse?

Time to assemble the team that will fix this mess.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 and Mikey step out the portal into the loft. Mikey gasps when he sees that the loft is empty of furniture.

Magnus2's heart stops when he sees a man crumbled on the floor. He would know that back in a million lifetimes. He whispers, "Alexander?"

Warlock!Alec slowly sits up and turns around, "Magnus?" He gets to his feet.

Magnus2 takes in the short hair and earrings. He weakly smiles, "Hi."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Hi. Guess we are here for the same reason?"

"Max."

Mikey returns to his father's side after walking through the loft, "The place is empty, Poppa. No Max, no Not Daddy, no Not Poppa."

Warlock!Alec swallows, "My Magnus is dead."

Magnus2 closes his eyes as tears threaten to fall, "My Alexander is gone as well." He holds his son's hand tight, "I had to get Mikey out an Idris cell."

Mikey shakes his head, "This is not good."

Warlock!Alec bites his lip, "Can I hug you?"

Magnus2 smiles weakly, "I was going to ask you the same thing." He and Warlock!Alec hold each other tight. Mikey wraps his arms around both men.

Magnus2 wipes his eyes, "Okay, now what?"

Warlock!Alec takes a deep breath, "We have to assume that Alec and possibly Magnus as well, are dead. Our best bet is to find Max."

Magnus2 nods, "Where do we start looking?"

Mikey smiles, "Chester's Supermarket."

"What the hell is that?"

Mikey giggles, "That's where I found Max last time."

Warlock!Alec nods, "After Max and I saved my Magnus, we needed to find Valentine. Max looked in the place where he was in this world. Guess us being together isn't the only thing common in all the worlds."

Magnus2 nods, "Makes sense to me. Let's go."

Mikey smiles, "I can get Max myself, Poppa."

"Of course you can, Mikey, but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Mikey kisses Magnus2's cheek, "Same here, Poppa."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Which is why I'm going as well."

Magnus2 nods, as Mikey giggles. He kisses Warlock!Alec's cheek, "Okay."

Mikey sets his mundane glamour, opens a portal and they leave the loft.

They walk out in front of the supermarket.

They walk inside and look around. Mikey walks over to a cashier, "Excuse me Miss, is ... Albert working today?"

She nods, "He's on break."

"Thanks." Mikey, Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec walk to the back of the store. They glance around the store.

Warlock!Alec grabs Mikey's arm, "There he is." They walk over to Albert.

Magnus2 smiles at him, "Hello."

Albert glares at the three men, "I'm on break."

Warlock!Alec sees a familiar face out the corner of his eye, "Shit, it's Emil."

Mikey turns, his eyes cold, "Where?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Alec." He opens a portal and grabs Albert's arm.

Warlock!Alec nods, "On it." He grabs Mikey's arm. He pulls Mikey with him as he follows Magnus2 and Albert through the portal.

They return to the loft.

Mikey shakes his head, "You should have let me kill that bastard."

Magnus2 walks over and hugs him, "Obviously his being here is an issue but until we know exactly what he did, no killing."

MIkey sighs. He kisses his father's cheek, "You're right, Poppa."

Albert steps away from the group, "What the fuck is going on? How the fuck did we get here? What kind of freaky shit did I step into?"

Warlock!Alec raises an eyebrow, "Interesting."

Magnus2 nods, "Mikey."

Mikey giggles as he goes over to a retreating Albert, "This I can do." He touches Albert's forehead.

Max's glamour flickers as he quickly blinks. Max looks around, "Mikey?"

Mikey giggles as he holds his brother tight, "That would be me."

Max nods as he looks down at his clothes and pulls the name badge off his shirt, "Are you fucking kidding me? Again with supermarket Albert?" He crushes the badge then burns it. He flicks his hand, a forest green henley and jeans replace Albert's work attire. He looks at Warlock!Alec and Magnus2, "Okay, what's going on?"

Magnus2 nods, "You better sit down." He flicks his hand and the sofa appears.

Max sighs as they walk into the living room. He flicks his hand and the coffee table is in its rightful spot. He sits down as Magnus2 and Mikey sit on the sofa. Warlock!Alec eyes the sofa, then smiles and sits next to Max.

Max takes a deep breath, "Okay, tell me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max quietly sits, as Magnus2 talks about waking up alone, then his jailbreak of Mikey. When Warlock!Alec tells him about also waking up alone, Max reaches for his hand. His thumb runs against his other world Daddy's knuckles.

Mikey finishes bringing Max up to date, with how they found him, then Emil appearing, in the supermarket.

Max nods, "Okay, I need a computer."

Mikey jumps to his feet, opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Max giggles, "Okay, and I need a phone." Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec both reach into their back pockets, but Max takes a phone out his pocket, "Thanks, but Albert has one of his own." He shakes his head, "He uses '1234' as a password every single freaking time. What an idiot."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "I'm finding comfort in the similar elements our worlds share."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, right now, I need all the comfort available."

A portal opens and Mikey returns holding a box in his hand, "Did somebody order a laptop?"

Max giggles and stands. He flicks his hand and the kitchen table and chairs appear. Mikey puts the box on the table.

Magnus2 watches as Max unpacks the box. He glances at his son, "Mikey, you did pay for that, didn't you?"

Mikey giggles, "Of course, Poppa."

Max plugs the power cord into the wall. He chews on his lip, "Does anybody know what happened to Daddy and Poppa?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Mikey and I showed up and saw Alec on the floor. Then we went to get you."

Warlock!Alec weakly smiles, "I thought everything would be okay once I got here. It was a bit of a shock to see the loft empty. Sorry."

Mikey hugs him, "It's okay, Warlock Daddy."

"Warlock Daddy?"

"Uh huh, is it okay?"

Warlock!Alec smiles and kisses his forehead, "It's awesome Mikey, thank you."

Max glares at the laptop, "Faster." He glances at Magnus2, "Maxine?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Mistress Destiny only gave me Mikey's location."

Max nods, as he sits in front of the laptop and taps on the keyboard, "Makes sense. Maxine isn't seen as a threat, so her place in the new timeline isn't important." He glances at the screen, "Finally." He starts typing.

Mikey sits next to Max as Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec sit across from them.

Max nods, "Okay, the main program works, now let me put in the other one." He continues to type.

Mikey giggles, "There has to be an easier way of putting them into a new laptop."

Max laughs, "Unfortunately not really, but thank god as long as I don't mistype something, the programs run perfectly every time."

Magnus2 smiles at Warlock!Alec, "I need a drink. Martini?"

Warlock!Alec smiles, "I'm allergic, but I'll take some coffee."

Mikey giggles as Magnus2 flicks his hand and three mugs and one glass appear on the table. Mikey moves a mug closer to Max and he drinks from another one.

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Thank you, sir."

Magnus2 smiles, "You're welcome."

Max sits back and drinks from his mug, "Second program is done." He nods and puts the mug back on the table, "Now, let me see what we are facing." Mikey squeezes his arm as Max types.

Max shakes his head as his fingers fly across the keyboard. Tears run down his face as he looks at the screen.

Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec glance at each other.

Magnus2 whispers, "Max, talk to us."

Max swallows, his eyes are full of tears as he looks from Magnus2 to Warlock!Alec, "They're dead."

Warlock!Alec whispers, "Your fathers?"

Max nods, "All of them are dead."

"All?"

Max nods, "In every world, all the Alecs and Magnuses are dead."

- _ **tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly I walk away from the computer.


	5. All Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Max, no happy endings for the other world Malecs, only death.

**A/N** : Because Magnus can't live without Alec, I've split the previous chapter into two parts, so that I can warn for numerous mentions of suicide. Some have been mentioned in previous  **Max adventures** , some are new and may be upsetting.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey whispers, "All of them?"

Max slowly nods as he pushes the laptop away and holds his head in his hands, "Yes, Mikey, ALL of them."

"Doctor Alec?"

"Lamar kills him."

"What about his Magnus?"

"He put a gun to his head."

Mikey stands up, "No." He walks into the living room.

Warlock!Alec swallows, "Shit."

Magnus2 asks, "What about from the world that Clary visited?"

Max keeps his head in his hands, "The muggers killed him. Magnus hung himself."

"Shit."

"District Attorney Alec was killed in the car bomb and his Magnus slashed his wrists a week later. Another Alec, who also was a ShadowHunter, died in a psychiatric hospital and his Magnus drank poison. There was another world where Grandma was killed before she could have children. That world's Magnus bumped into a guy and his jealous boyfriend shot him. Another ShadowHunter Alec died of old age, his Magnus swallowed a bunch of sleeping pills. A mundane Alec was killed by vampires."

"And his Magnus?"

"Killed by ghouls."

Max whispers, "It's as if I never came into  _ **any**_  of their lives. The timelines all went back to what originally occurred."

Mikey walks back to the table, his purple eyes ablaze with hate, "Emil."

Warlock!Alec nods, "No other reason for him to be  _here_. Could he be the one from MY world? I tried to find out where he was but nobody knew."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "It's possible, maybe he was going after Max?"

Warlock!Alec nods, "He figured with the timelines back to what they were before Max intervened, he would get rid of Max and prevent him from fixing them again."

Max shakes his head, " _Albert_ wouldn't have stood a chance against him."

Mikey nods, "Lucky for Albert, he didn't have to worry."

Magnus2 asks, "What about YOUR fathers, Max?"

Max takes a deep breath and sits back. Mikey sits next to him and holds his hand tight. Max whispers, "Daddy died when he was five. I can't find anything on Poppa."

Magnus2 looks around, "I don't think your Poppa is dead. He may have just left Brooklyn."

Warlock!Alec nods as he stands and walks over to Max. He pulls a chair closer and sits on the other side of him. He hugs Max, "Magnus is right. It looks like he just moved out."

Mikey brings the laptop closer, "See if you can find Not Poppa, Max."

Max closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. With a nod, he starts typing, "Okay."

Everybody is quiet, lost in their own thoughts as Max types. After a few minutes, Max taps the keyboard, "Interesting."

Mikey looks from the screen to Max, "Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"Good interesting, Poppa's in Staten Island."

Magnus2 raises an eyebrow, "Of all the places to be."

Max nods, "Yes. He runs a palm reading shop."

"That really is interesting."

Max stands up, "Let me go talk to him, then I'll bring him here."

Mikey stands as well, "I'll go with you, this way it'll be easier to get him here, if he knows the truth."

Max smiles, "I appreciate the company."

Warlock!Alec stands and hugs him, "We'll be waiting."

Magnus2 nods, "It's not like we have anything else to do."

Max nods, "Be back soon." He opens a portal, he and Mikey leave.

Warlock!Alec flicks his hand and refills his and Magnus2's drinks, "Now we wait."

Magnus2 nods, "Hopefully not for too long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey and Max walk out the portal and walk down the block to  _Predictions by Bane_. They walk in and a bell rings above the door.

Magnus walks over and stops. He glares at them, "I don't want any trouble, leave."

Max weakly smiles, "We aren't here to cause trouble, we just want to see you."

"Right 'see' me. Well you saw me, now leave. " He turns around and starts to walk away.

Max blinks away tears, "Poppa, please."

Magnus stops and turns, "What did you call me?"

Max wipes away tears, "I called you 'Poppa', because you are my father and I need you."

"Hmm, and how exactly are you my son?"

"You and Daddy adopted me but this world is wrong and we have to fix it. We have to save Daddy. We have to fix all the worlds. Please Poppa."

Magnus glances at Mikey, standing quietly by Max's side, "And you?"

Mikey gives him a slight smile, "In another world, I'm your son."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Wait, what is this about a 'daddy'?"

Max nods, "Your husband, my other father."

Mikey smiles, "May I?"

Magnus eyes him, "May you what?"

"I can restore your memories."

Magnus sees his 'son' look at him with hopeful eyes. Magnus sighs, "Yes you may." Mikey smiles as he walks over and gently touches Magnus' forehead.

Magnus' cat eyes flash for a few minutes, he blinks then looks from Mikey to Max. He looks around the shop and shakes his head, "Max, where are we?"

Max giggles as he runs over to his father and hugs him tight, "Staten Island, Poppa."

Magnus absently holds Max, "And why are we here?"

Mikey hugs Max and Magnus, "It's a long story, Not Poppa."

Magnus looks from one to the other, "A story I'm not going to like, am I?"

Max shakes his head, "No, you're not."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "My angel?"

"Daddy was killed when he was very young."

Magnus closes his eyes and swallows as he slowly opens them, "A big fat void where the love rune should be."

Mikey nods, "Poppa too."

"Okay, what next?"

Max holds Magnus' hand, "I have a laptop set up in the loft."

Magnus nods, "Let's go." Max nods as he opens a portal and they leave the shop.

Warlock!Alec and Magnus2 stand when they see a portal open.

Magnus stops when he sees Warlock!Alec. He weakly smiles, "Not mine."

Warlock!Alec shakes his head, "Sorry." He walks over, "But you want a hug?"

Magnus nods, "I would appreciate it." They hug.

Magnus2 walks over, "Hug?"

Magnus nods, "Sure." They hug. Magnus takes a deep breath, "Okay, fill me in."

Max holds his hand, "You better sit down, Poppa."

Magnus nods as they walk over to the sofa. Magnus sits down as Max sits on the coffee table, they're still holding hands. Magnus2 and Mikey sit on the sofa. Warlock!Alec sits next to Max.

Magnus2 weakly smiles, "I guess I'll start."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus holds Max's hand tight as he absorbs the changes in the timelines. He wipes away tears with his other hand, and takes a deep breath, "Where do we start to fix this?"

Max whispers, "Daddy."

Magnus2 nods, "That should fix most of it, but I think we also have to fix Alec's world and mine."

Warlock!Alec nods, "I agree, our husbands didn't die as they originally did."

Mikey squeezes his father's hand, "I'm ready to kill Robert, Raj, Aldertree, Emil, whoever I gotta kill to get everybody back."

Max stands, "Let me get to work." He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. He pulls the laptop close and starts typing.

Mikey stands and walks over. He sits next to Max.

Warlock!Alec, Magnus and Magnus2 stand and walk over to the kitchen table. Magnus sits next to Max as Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec sit across from them.

Warlock!Alec flicks his hand and everybody's drink is refilled. A martini glass appears in front of Magnus. He smiles, "Thanks."

Warlock!Alec nods, "You're welcome. I figure nobody is hungry but we could all use a drink."

Magnus2 nods, "A lot of drinks."

Magnus smiles, "After we have held our husbands for an hour."

Mikey nods, "Two hours."

Max smiles, "I don't know about Poppa, but Daddy isn't leaving the loft for a week."

Magnus nods, "Oh no, blueberry, I second that."

They watch quietly as Max types. After a few minutes, Max swallows, "Done."

Magnus squeezes his hand, "Daddy first?"

Max nods, "He was found not breathing in his room."

"In Idris?"

"No, Poppa. The Institute. Robert was Head. Grandma took Aunt Izzy back to Idris to bury Daddy and they never returned to New York."

"That fucker stayed here?"

Max nods, "He ran the Institute for ten years than handed it over to a Micheal Wayland."

Magnus2 chokes on his drink as he and Magnus glance at each other, "Does he have a son?"

Max looks at the screen and nods, "Yes, he did, but he was killed by demons." Max moves closer, "Wait that's Uncle Jace."

Magnus shakes his head, "Son of a bitch, Valentine ended up in charge of the Institute after all."

"But how Poppa?"

"Valentine glamoured himself as Micheal Wayland."

"Oh, that's why that lady didn't know what last name to give Uncle Jace."

"When?"

"After you killed Raj and that lady had a big meeting with you, Daddy, Aunt Clary, Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace. The lady that was Uncle Jace's real grandma."

Magnus nods, "Inquisitor Herondale."

Max shrugs, "Don't know her name, but damn she loved to hear herself talk."

Warlock!Alec waves his hand, "This shit doesn't matter, who killed your father, Max?"

Max shakes his head, "Nobody found out."

"Damn."

Magnus coldly says, "I will be there to make sure it doesn't happen."

Max nods, "Me too, Poppa."

Magnus2 asks, "What about my Alexander?"

Max goes to another tab and types, "He and Jace were killed by demons in Sunset Park."

"When?"

"He was eighteen."

Magnus2 leans back in his chair, "I don't remember a demon attack in Sunset."

Max shakes his head as he looks at the screen, "According to this, Robert ordered you to revoke order 144.45 and allow Alec to return to the Institute."

Magnus2's cat eyes flare, "Revoke it my ass."

Max shrugs, "There are no details, it just says you agreed."

Warlock!Alec squeezes Magnus2's hand, "It doesn't matter."

Magnus2 gives him a weak smile, "Thanks." He looks at Max, "When did I allow this shit?"

Max whispers, "Alec was ten."

"Ten?" Magnus2 closes his eyes.

Mikey stands and walks over to his father. He sits down and holds Magnus2, "It doesn't matter, Poppa."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"We will make them all pay."

Magnus2 takes a deep breath, "So do we change them getting killed or do we change me revoking the order?"

Max taps on the keyboard, "We really don't know how much will be restored once we save Daddy, so I think your best bet would be preventing yourself from revoking the order."

Magnus2 nods, "I'll punch myself in the mouth if I have to."

Mikey hugs his father, "I'm going with you."

Warlock!Alec sighs, "I guess I'm going by myself. Magnus and I can handle a few forsaken, right?"

Max opens another tab and types, "There's little information on the attack." He taps on the keyboard as he waits, "Yeah, nothing is coming up."

"I'm a warlock, I'll figure something up."

Mikey looks at him, "I'll go with you."

"Nah, I'm fine, Mikey. Go with your father."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Max taps on the keyboard, "Okay, let's fix this."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team is assembled, let's get ready to rumble.


	6. All Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put things right.

Ready, here we go.

Enjoy.

No question mark. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five year old Alec Lightwood runs into his room. The door closes behind him with a slam. He looks at the door then shrugs as he climbs onto his bed. His sketchpad and a box of crayons are already there.

He sits, opens the sketchpad to a clean sheet and starts drawing runes with a black crayon.

A portal opens by the door, a man walks out. Alec doesn't know him.

Alec looks at him confused, "You're not allowed in here."

The man laughs as he walks over to the bed, "Alexander Lightwood, do not tell me what I'm allowed to do." He reaches for the young ShadowHunter, but his hand is stopped by a barrier. He looks around the room but there seems to be nobody else in the room. He tries to get to Alec, but the barrier encircles the perimeter of the bed.

Alec's eyes widen as the man starts throwing fireballs at him. Alec moves closer to the wall, but the fireballs hit the barrier and are destroyed.

There is a flicker in the corner and two men appear.

Magnus sneers, "You son of a bitch." He throws a fireball at Alec's attacker, sending him across the room.

Max flicks his hand and the barrier disappears. He sits on the bed, "Are you okay?"

Alec smiles at Max, "Uh huh." Max giggles as he hugs Alec.

Magnus grabs the man by his neck and snaps it. He lets the dead body fall to the floor. He closes his eyes and waits until his cat's eyes are glamoured before turning around. He smiles at his son and 'husband' hugging. He walks over to the bed and sits next to Alec.

Max lets Alec go and stands.

Magnus smiles at his future husband, "Hi."

Alec giggles, "Hi."

"Can I hug you?"

Alec smiles, "Okay."

Magnus puts his arms around Alec and rests his chin on the young ShadowHunter's head. He closes his eyes. Magnus isn't surprised when he gets nothing from the love rune. But the calmness that is 'Alec' wraps around him. He holds Alec tighter.

Max gently says, "Poppa, we have to go."

Magnus nods. He looks at Alec, "I love you so much."

Alec giggles, "I don't know who you are, but okay."

Magnus smiles, "Close your eyes."

Alec nods and does as he's told.

Magnus kisses the top of his head, "See you soon, Alexander." He stands.

Max kisses Alec's cheek, "Later, Daddy." Max opens a portal. He and Magnus leave the room.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks around. With a shrug, he picks up the black crayon and returns to his rune drawing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 walks around his office, adding things to his mental shopping list. He's taking a trip to his magic supplier on Kings Highway tomorrow morning, after Alec2 leaves for the Institute. He tilts his head when he hears Alec2 talking to somebody.

Magnus2 checks the wards, but the loft is still secured for the night. Only Catarina2 knows how to bypass them if she had to get into the loft. As Magnus2 walks out his office, he can feel the presence of a powerful warlock in the loft.

He tenses as he sees a strange warlock sitting next to ten year old Alec2 at the kitchen table.

Alec2 smiles as he walks over, "Magnus, this is Mikey."

Magnus2 nods as he looks at Alec2's new friend. Mikey's purple eyes are warm as he looks at Magnus2 and smiles, "Hi."

Magnus2 nods, then looks at Alec2, "Ready for bed?"

Alec2 nods as he stands. He grabs his book from the table.  **The Time Machine**. He smiles at Mikey, "Good night, it was nice meeting you, Mikey."

Mikey's smile is warm, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Alec2 giggles as he walks over to Magnus2 and hugs him, "Good night, Magnus."

Magnus2 hugs him, "Sweet dreams, Alexander." Alec2 giggles as he goes into his bedroom. Mikey smiles as he watches his future father go into his future sister's bedroom.

Magnus2 waits until Alec2 is safely in his room before glaring at his visitor, "Who are you?"

Mikey holds his hands up, "I'm not here to hurt him."

Magnus2 notices the tattoos on Mikey's left arm, "Runes? Why do you have runes?"

"They are for my fathers and sister."

Magnus2 steps closer and recognizes one of the runes, "Fathers?" He glances at Alec2's bedroom, "Alec is your father?"

Mikey giggles, "Uh huh, he would be 'Daddy'." His purple eyes twinkle as he shows Magnus2 the tattoo on his right arm.

Magnus2 leans over the table as he looks at it, "Both of our names? That date?"

Mikey smiles brightly, "The day my fathers got married."

Magnus2 pulls out a chair and sits down, "Fathers? Married?" He blinks as tears come to his eyes, "You're our son?"

"Yes, you will be 'Poppa'."

"Wait, you mentioned a sister?"

Mikey nods, "Her name is Maxine."

Magnus2 smiles as he looks at Alec2's bedroom, "We have a son and a daughter." He laughs, "We're married." He wipes his eyes.

"Poppa, why would you revoke the order?"

Magnus2's eyes go cold, "I would never do that. When?"

"Now."

Magnus2 shakes his head as he looks around, "Where?"

Mikey points to the front door, "Robert is in the hallway talking to  _my_  Poppa right this very minute."

Magnus2 blinks, "He, I mean I, I mean  _your_ Poppa is here?"

Mikey giggles, "Yes. It's best that you two don't meet, I'm here to keep anybody from taking Daddy."

Magnus2 realizes that in addition to his usual wards, there's also a barrier around the loft, "Nobody is getting into the loft."

Mikey nods, "Exactly."

Magnus2 smiles, "And you of course, know my wards, so that's how you were able to get in."

"Uh huh."

Magnus2 glances behind him at the front door, "To answer your question, I would never revoke the order."

"But tonight you do. Robert takes Daddy away from you."

Magnus2 shakes his head as he stands, "Then what?"

"Daddy and Uncle Jace are killed by demons in Sunset Park, eight years from now."

Magnus2 looks at the front door then Alec2's room, "I won't let that happen."

Mikey stands and walks over to him. He hugs Magnus2, "And neither will Poppa or I."

Magnus2 puts his arms around Mikey and kisses his forehead, "Thank you."

Mikey smiles, "You're welcome."

Magnus2 smiles, "Tell me about my daughter."

Mikey giggles, "Maxine is smart and beautiful. Oh and blue."

Magnus2 laughs, "Blue?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus2 smiles as he looks at his future husband's bedroom, "And Alexander?"

"Daddy is wonderful."

Magnus2 laughs, "That's your unbiased opinion?"

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "Uh huh." There's two knocks on the door, followed by a pause, then four knocks. Mikey giggles, "Time to go."

Magnus2 looks at the door, then at Mikey, "That's it?"

Mikey nods, "Like I said, you and Poppa can't see each other, but I still had to know when it was safe to leave. It's done."

"And Robert?"

"He shouldn't be a problem now."

"He's dead?"

Mikey giggles, "Unfortunately no because that would change your actual history. His being here in the first place is wrong, so that's what Poppa fixed. And now you need to lock away your memory of me being here."

"What about Alec?"

"I'll take care of Daddy."

Magnus2 holds Mikey's face in his hands and kisses his forehead, "Until we meet again, Mikey."

Mikey nods, "Yes, Poppa." He hugs Magnus2, then walks towards Alec2's bedroom. Magnus2 closes his eyes.

Mikey walks into the bedroom. Alec2 is sleeping. Mikey walks to the bed and kisses his father's forehead, "See you soon, Daddy." He gently touches Alec2's head. Mikey opens a portal, and after one last look at his father, leaves the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert2 steps out the elevator and stops when he sees Magnus2 leaning against the wall. The elevator doors close behind him. Robert2 glances around, "Why are you here?"

Magnus2 nods, "I could ask you the same question, Robert. I'm also curious as to how many warlocks it took to break through the wards of this building, but it really doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because you're not taking Alexander from me."

Robert2 coldly smiles, "How do you know that's why I'm here."

"You would be amazed how much I know. So tell me,  _ **why**_  would I revoke order 144.45?"

Robert2 clears his throat, "Because I can prove you planned it."

Magnus2 laughs coldly, "I planned what exactly?"

"You knew that Alec would be walking through Manhattan that night and purposely followed him to the Institute knowing that Alec wasn't really in danger."

"And how would I know that he wasn't in danger?"

"Because I can bring forward three warlocks who will testify that you told them you wanted to gain access to the Institute by any means possible."

"Three warlocks?"

Robert2 nods, "Yes."

"Let me guess, Lamar, Zachary and..?"

Robert2 pales, "Ambrose, but how?"

Magnus2's cat eyes flare, "I told you, I know everything. Probably the same ones that were able to undo my wards tonight."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Magnus2 coldly laughs, "Lucky for you, no. Max said that I'm only to prevent you from taking Alexander from me and that I couldn't do anything that would change what really happened. So for now, you get to live." He smiles, "Until a friend of mine does kill you."

"Who?"

"And spoil the fun? No." He walks over to Robert2 and touches his forehead, "And now I return you to where you should be." He opens a portal then snaps his fingers. Robert2 blinks then walks through the portal.

Magnus2 walks over to the door of the loft and knocks twice, then four times. He lays his hand on the door and closes his eyes. Even knowing that his Alexander is on the other side of the door, the love rune doesn't give him a location. He realizes that Alec is only ten, so it hasn't shown up yet, let alone been powered with his magic. With a sigh, he opens a portal and leaves the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warlock!Alec steps out the portal and looks around the park. He smiles as he sees SH!Magnus walking towards him. He waits until SH!Magnus nears him, "Evening."

SH!Magnus nods, "Do I know you?"

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Not yet. Quiet night."

"Yes it is."

"Any trouble?"

SH!Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Warlock!Alec shrugs, "I don't know, forsakens maybe?"

"No. Who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Alec Lightwood, pleased to meet you Magnus."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a warlock, I know stuff."

"Right." SH!Magnus sees something out the corner of his eye and pushes Warlock!Alec behind him, "By the angel, where did all these forsaken come from?" He brings out his seraph blade.

Dozens of the monsters approach them. Warlock!Alec brings magic to his fingertips and stands back to back with his future husband as the forsaken attack. SH!Magnus slices them with his blade, while Warlock!Alec blasts them with fireballs.

The park is empty except for them and their attackers. They battle for over a half hour and both are getting tired. Warlock!Alec lowers his arms for a minute when there is a lull.

SH!Magnus whispers, "Is that it?"

Warlock!Alec gasps, "I hope so." He notices someone off to the side and looks, "What the hell?"

Emil glares at him, "And the same to you. Why are you here?"

"To keep Magnus alive."

Emil sneers, "Interesting, since I'm trying to do the exact opposite."

SH!Magnus asks, "Alec who is that?"

Warlock!Alec shakes his head, "No one you have to worry about." He goes to throw a fireball at Emil.

Emil laughs as he flicks a hand at Warlock!Alec. Handcuffs appear on his wrists. Emil smiles as he opens a portal behind Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus. They turn around and see a dozen forsaken walk out and wait.

Warlock!Alec's eyes go black as he tries to free his hands. SH!Magnus stands in front of him, ready to face their attackers.

A portal opens beside Emil. He smiles at the warlock walking out, "Freak, nice of you to join us. The festivities are about the begin. The mundanes say that revenge is a dish best served cold, and they are right. Unfortunately I am not your Master, but I have avenged his death by not only murdering the man who killed him, but most of his counterparts." He looks back at Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus, "Prepare to die." He waves his hand at the forsaken, "Now, kill them."

The forsaken are only able to take a step towards Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus before slamming into an invisible wall.

Warlock!Alec eyes the forsaken, then looks behind him and sees a smiling Mikey standing beside Emil. Warlock!Alec relaxes as he smiles back.

Emil glares at Warlock!Alec, "What the fuck are you smiling at, you fool."

Warlock!Alec winks at him, "I'm not the fool."

Emil shakes his head and snaps his finger, "Freak, end this."

Mikey nods, "I thought you would never ask." He flicks his hand and all the forsaken burst into flames.

SH!Magnus looks from the burning forsaken to Warlock!Alec. He sees the warlock looking at Emil and turns around, "Alec, who's that?"

"That my darling, is Mikey."

Emil's eyes narrow, "Mikey?" He glares at the young warlock, "I fixed it so that you would fulfill your destiny and be by my side."

Mikey's eyes are cold, "Poppa showed up and fixed me back."

"At least I know the others are still dead."

"No, that's a big fail as well. I fixed Max and he figured out how to fix everything."

Emil glares at Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus, "At least I can kill them." He raises his hand but Mikey is faster. Emil bursts into flames. Five minutes later, there is only ash left.

Mikey sniffs, "That would be a no as well." He calmly flicks his hand and the cuffs disappear from Warlock!Alec's wrists.

Warlock!Alec turns to face SH!Magnus, "Are you okay?"

SH!Magnus puts his blade away and nods, "Yes, I'm fine. A bit confused, but I am unharmed." Warlock!Alec pulls him close and kisses him. Mikey smiles.

Warlock!Alex smiles, "I miss my sweet ShadowHunter kisses." Mikey giggles.

SH!Magnus smiles, "Now I'm even more confused, we just met."

Mikey smiles, "Warlock Daddy, we need to go."

Warlock!Alec nods as SH!Magnus looks from one to the other, "I know." He kisses his future husband, "I love you. Now close your eyes."

SH!Magnus asks, "Close my eyes, why?"

"Magnus, please don't make this harder, just close your eyes and I will explain everything."

"Okay." SH!Magnus closes his eyes. Warlock!Alec gently touches his forehead and kisses him one last time.

Warlock!Alec takes a deep breath and walks over to Mikey, "Let's go before I do something stupid."

Mikey nods as he holds Warlock!Alec's hand tight. He opens a portal and they leave the park.

SH!Magnus opens his eyes and looks around. The park is quiet and peaceful. He shrugs, "Guess I should call it a night and get back to the Institute." He walks out the park and goes to the subway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey and Warlock!Alec step out the portal into the loft. It's dark outside.

Max smiles, "I was beginning to worry."

Mikey sniffs, "Emil was there."

Magnus2 walks over, "And?"

Warlock!Alec smiles, "And now he's dead."

Magnus sighs as he looks around, "I guess he's the one responsible for this."

Mikey nods, "He thought I was still 'Freak' and that I was there to help him."

Max giggles as he hugs his brother, "He thought wrong."

Warlock!Alec nods, "How come nothing is happening?"

Magnus closes his eyes and slowly opens them, "It takes time for the timeline to readjust."

Magnus2 rubs his thumb across his fingers, "Not only that, but there are a lot of timelines that need readjusting."

Max nods, "Making sure Daddy is alive is only the tip of the iceberg, timeline wise."

Mikey holds Warlock!Alec's hand, "True, then we have to wait for all the other pieces to fit back in place."

Warlock!Alec sighs, "I'm not a patient man."

Magnus nods and is about to answer when the loft starts to spin. They grab for each other and notice the rest of the living room furniture start to appear.

Alec walks out their bedroom and smiles at Magnus, "Hey, you're home, good. I need to..." Magnus runs over and kisses him. Max and Mikey giggle.

Magnus holds him close and rests their foreheads together. He closes his eyes as the peace known as 'Alec' calms his nerves. With a sigh he says, "You're home." Magnus smiles as the love rune gives him the loft as Alec's present location.

Alec laughs, "I've been home for hours, where the heck have you been? Your phone isn't charged?"

"It's a long story, Alexander."

Alec nods then notices everybody, "Okay, why is there a crowd here?"

Max runs over and hugs his fathers, "Drama, Daddy. But it's all fixed now."

Mikey nods as he walks over. He hugs Alec, "It's good to see you, Not Daddy."

Magnus2 nods, "Indeed it is. But now I'm in a hurry to see  ** _my_**  Alexander. Let's go Mikey."

Mikey kisses Alec's and Magnus' cheek and hugs Max, "Bye."

Magnus smiles, "Bye, Mikey, Magnus."

Mikey walks over to his father as Magnus2 opens a portal. They leave.

Warlock!Alec smiles as he walks over. He hugs Max and Magnus, "I'm out of here as well."

Magnus smiles, "Thanks for your help."

"I should actually be thanking you." He opens a portal and waves goodbye as he leaves the loft.

Max walks over to the sofa and sits down, "I can sleep for weeks." He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

Magnus holds Alec, "Sleeping and snuggling for weeks sounds like a plan."

Alec laughs, "Are you going to fill me in?"

Max shakes his head, "Not tonight, Daddy."

"Magnus?"

His husband kisses him, "I agree with Max. Tomorrow."

"Have you two eaten at all today?"

"We were too tense to think of food."

"I made meatball soup."

Max giggles as he stands up, "Yum."

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec, "I agree, yum."

They walk to the kitchen.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And we have now officially entered the fluffy part of the story. Yeah. \o/

And I can finally put this story in its Series.


End file.
